Marley Throws A Party
by TheRainbowsEnd
Summary: Season 4. Jake convinces Marley to throw a party. Put a bunch of Glee kids in a room and give them alcohol, and craziness will ensue... Please give it a shot, it's better than I make it sound here, and I also had no idea what to name it...


**A/N:** **this fic is set mid-season 4, sometime after the Sadie Hawkins dance.**

"Where is everyone?" Marley Rose paced around her living room nervously. Her boyfriend Jake Puckerman sighed and rolled his eyes as he grabbed her shoulders to stop her pacing (it was driving him insane).

"Marley! Relax. It's a party, nobody ever shows up to a party on time. Have you never done this before?" Marley bit her lip and looked away guiltily. Jake's lips formed into a smile as he remembered how innocent his girlfriend was. It had taken a whole lot of convincing on his part for her to agree to throw this party in the first place; she had been reluctant seeing as her mom was visiting some friends in Cincinnati for the weekend and she didn't want to do anything that would tarnish her good girl reputation. However, as always, Jake had eventually won her over with his charm and convinced her that throwing this party would earn her the Glee club's trust and admiring back. True, it had been a few weeks, but she felt as though the Glee club still blamed her for their loss at Sectionals. Especially Kitty, which is why, reluctantly, she had been invited too.

Jake cupped Marley's cheek with his left hand and placed a reassuring, gentle kiss on her lips. She smiled into it and he leaned back so he could speak, while still remaining close enough to smell her strawberry lip gloss and hear her heart beating fast at his proximity.

"Everything is going to be fine. They'll be here any second." And sure enough, the doorbell rang right then, signaling the arrival of the first party guest. Marley's anxiety turned into a nervous kind of anticipation as she began to relax a little and tried to convince herself that maybe this evening would be fun after all. And after all, as long as Jake was here, she'd feel safe anyway.

The party had been set to start at 7 pm and it was now 8:30. Jake had been here helping her set up so naturally he'd arrived early.

Marley rushed to the door and opened it to reveal a very excited-looking Brittany S. Pierce and her new boyfriend Sam Evans, who had his arm around her shoulders. Sam smiled.

"Hey, Marley," he acknowledged her, and let go of Brittany to walk inside and greet Jake (who had come up behind his girlfriend) with a high five. "The place looks great." He stated, walking further into the house and admiring the balloons and streamers Marley had unnecessarily put up around her living room (this wasn't a children's party, but what the heck).

Brittany squealed with excitement and attacked Marley with a hug. She really did like the brown-haired girl a lot, she thought she was really sweet, and Marley couldn't deny that it made her feel cool to be friends with a beautiful, popular cheerleader (who was actually nice to her, unlike Kitty). Marley stepped aside to allow Brittany to come inside, and shut the door behind her. Brittany took off her coat, casting a kind glance at Jake, who was laughing as Sam stared in shock at the keg placed in the middle of the living room, something no one would have expected to find at Marley Rose's house.

"'Sup, Jake." Brittany waved.

"Hey, rittany, thanks for coming. And let me just confirm what both of you are thinking: I am the one responsible for that keg. Marley wanted there to be no alcohol at this party, but that wouldn't be any fun, right, sweetheart?" Marley tried to frown but she couldn't stay serious for long. The night had started out well, and as long as things didn't get too out of hand, she guessed a little alcohol wouldn't do any harm. What she didn't know was that Jake had also brought some bottles that contained various types of hard liquor.

Brittany was already having the time of her life. She loved parties and she loved her friends, all of whom thought her excitability was adorable. She bounced over to Sam, who had sat down on the couch, and immediately installed herself on his lap, throwing her arms around his neck. He grinned and laid an arm around her waist. He liked her so much and was so thankful she had come around and agreed to start going out with him after all.

Jake came up behind Marley and hugged her from behind as she smiled warmly at the cuteness of Brittany and Sam. He was about to spin her around and kiss her when the doorbell rang a second time. Brittany removed her arms from Sam's neck for a second in order to clap her hands together with glee, before enthusiastically returning them to their previous position and snuggling closer, something her big-lipped boyfriend certainly couldn't complain about.

Marley took Jake's hand and they walked back to the front door together. She pulled it open to find Blaine Anderson and Tina Cohen-Chang standing on her porch.

"Hey, guys!" She beamed as she let them in. Blaine barely had time to say hi to Jake and Marley, remembering to thank them for the invite, before Tina grabbed him by the hand and pulled him into the living room. He had to laugh at her eagerness, despite her clinging to him annoying him a bit, but his smile faltered when his eyes fell on Sam and Brittany. An unwanted wave of jealousy washed over him at the sight of his crush sitting there with his girlfriend on his lap.

Brittany was whispering something in Sam's ear and giving his earlobe occasional soft nibbles. Sam's eyes were half-closed and he was smiling, clearly enjoying whatever it was she was saying to him. He opened his eyes, and when he saw his dark-haired best friend standing there he hurriedly pushed Brittany off of him gently in order to stand up and attack Blaine with a bear hug. This immediately returned the smile to Blaine's face, but he still couldn't shake the sadness he felt about his situation – unrequited love, especially the kind that could never turn into requited love, was almost impossible to handle.

Brittany grinned at the two bros and stood up in order to give Blaine and Tina hugs after Sam was done with them.

"Hey, Tina. Hey, Blaine Warbler. I'm so glad you guys are here!" Blaine, despite his jealousy of the girl, couldn't help but respond warmly. It wasn't like it was Brittany's fault he liked Sam or that Sam could never like him back, after all. In fact, she didn't even know, and the blonde didn't have a mean bone in her body, so Blaine couldn't feel anything bad towards her. He could understand why she'd date Sam and only hoped she knew how lucky she was. Besides, he thought it was cute in a funny kind of way that she still called him Blaine Warbler.

He only blamed himself for his feelings, anyway.

"Let's get this party started!" Jake suggested, ripping Blaine out of his self-pitying train of thought.

"Wait, shouldn't we wait for the others?" Marley was beginning to get anxious again.

"Nah, don't worry, babe." Jake grabbed some red plastic cups from the coffee table and began filling them with beer from the keg, earning him a "woo!" from Brittany, who got the first cup and immediately began sipping it happily. Sam watched her affectionately while Blaine watched him despairingly, only tearing his gaze away when Jake handed him his cup. He was a little reluctant about drinking at first, but after a reminder from Tina that as Marley's mom was gone for the entire weekend and it was only Saturday night they could all crash here, he gave in and took a drink after all.

Tina smirked to herself – she was secretly hoping to get Blaine drunk so he would kiss her like she was convinced he had been about to at the Sadie Hawkins dance and realize he'd been in love with her all along. Okay, maybe her crush on him was getting out of hand, as well as her delusion that he could possibly return those feelings.

When Marley received her cup of beer, she glanced at it uncomfortably for a second before tentatively raising it to her thin lips and taking a tiny sip. Brittany, observing this, decided to comment.

"What, is this your first time drinking, Marley?" She laughed, meaning it as more of a joke because it seemed unthinkable to her, but felt bad when Marley responded in the form of a sheepish nod. An awkward silence filled the air briefly before Jake thankfully broke it.

"You are adorable. I can't wait to make a bad girl out of you." Jake joked, with a loving expression on his face. Marley's face broke into a smile and she forgot her embarrassment. Now that everyone was happy again, they could start really having some fun. Marley took another sip, grimacing at the taste, but not wanting to be made fun of and therefore forcing it down anyway.

Jake went to turn on some music, but before he could do so, there was a loud knock on the door. Marley pulled it open, cup in the other hand, and a wide smile took over her face when the person behind it turned out to be Wade "Unique" Adams, wearing an extravagant yet beautiful pink dress and some heels.

"Now I know y'all weren't planning on starting this party without Unique." She announced. Marley laughed and pulled her friend into a hug. She was just about to close the door again when Ryder Lynn ran up the steps to the porch, with Kitty Wilde trailing close behind.

"Oh, hey guys!" Marley called out, just a little bit unnerved by Kitty's arrival, but pushing the feeling aside. She wanted to be a great host so Kitty would stop being so mean to her, so she decided to be extra nice to her tonight.

"Alright, let's just hope I'm not wasting my Saturday night by coming to this lame thing." Kitty sure wasn't making this easy on Marley.

The blonde cheerleader removed her jacket to reveal a very tight t-shirt that showed cleavage paired with some form-fitting black skinny jeans. Marley tried her hardest not to roll her eyes.

"Is everyone here?" Ryder questioned the host.

"Uh, it looks like the only person still missing is Artie." Marley responded.

"He just texted me," Tina called from the living room, having overheard their conversation. "He'll be here in a few minutes. Ryder, Jake, Sam, you guys will carry him up to the house, right?" The three boys nodded.

"Sure, Tina." Ryder tossed her a warm smile. Meanwhile, Blaine realized he'd been left out.

"What about me?" He asked, frowning.

"Artie doesn't need more than three people. You can stay here with me, Blainy." She giggled and kissed him on the cheek. Sam glanced at Blaine from across the room with a confused, slightly annoyed look, to which the dark-haired ex-Warbler responded with an eye roll as he made an attempt to escape Tina's grasp and join Jake at the stereo where he was searching for an appropriate playlist.

Suddenly, Unique remembered something.

"What about Joe and Sugar?"

Joe Hart and Sugar Motta were two of the more distant members of the Glee club, no matter how much the others tried to include them.

"Oh, they aren't coming," Marley responded sadly. "Joe had some family thing and Sugar just claimed she had better things to do…" Marley looked at the ground.

"I know how she feels." Kitty tossed in.

"Kitty! Stop it." Ryder scolded her. She rolled her eyes and pushed past him into the living room. Marley decided to just ignore that comment. Suddenly, Artie's dad's car pulled up. He helped his son into his wheelchair while Marley called for the boys to come help him up the stairs. Artie's dad gave him a pat on the back and told him he'd pick him up around 12 the next day. Artie agreed, a bit embarrassed, but soon he was inside the house, the door was shut behind him, and everyone was here, ready to start the party.

Jake pressed play and a mix of songs began playing while the new arrivals each grabbed a cup to fill with beer.

For a little while the various members of the Glee club just walked around and mingled, talking to each other and having a good time, all the while sipping their beer (although nobody had had very much yet). Everyone was enjoying themselves. Well, for the most part.

"I'm bored." Kitty stated. Several people, including Unique, tossed her a glare. Artie, who happened to be harboring a small crush on Kitty, though he was sure she'd never like him, wanted to help and suggested they play a game. Sam, who was back on the couch and being straddled by Brittany, who was placing kisses all down his neck and giving him what was basically a lap dance while his hands rested on her butt, said no to the game, simply because he didn't want to have to move out of his current position, which Blaine had just noticed and begun to look sad about.

Brittany, on the other hand, was always up for fun and happened to love party games. She stopped kissing Sam (eliciting a groan from his huge mouth) and looked him in the eyes.

"Come on, baby, it'll be fun!" Because she looked so excited and because she was way too cute and Sam just couldn't resist her, he eventually gave in. Everyone else had already agreed, because who didn't love party games? When Sam agreed, Brittany cheered and leaned forward, briefly pressing her thin lips against his thick ones once before climbing off of him and pulling him along by the hand to sit down on the floor where everyone was forming a circle.

"What are we playing?" Sam questioned. Everyone turned to Marley, seeing as she was the host, upon which she started panicking because, of course, the only games she could think of were not the kind a group of teenagers would want to play at a party like this. Luckily, Artie stepped in to save her.

"How about Never Have I Ever? That's always interesting, and if I'm honest, none of us are drunk enough yet, am I right?" He glanced at Kitty. She seemed fond of the idea as she even gave Artie an approving, if somewhat shocked, smile. She hadn't expected him to be like this – she'd never really taken the time to get to know him properly.

"I like that. That's a good idea, Artie." She nodded at him with something that almost resembled respect. His heart warmed and he couldn't contain the grin that took over his face. When he finally tore his gaze away from the blonde, he looked around the circle to find that most other people were nodding, too. Marley wasn't sure how to play, but Jake whispered an explanation in her ear. A person has to say something they've never done, and then everyone who has done it has to take a drink. She seemed a little nervous, but finally decided to just go with the flow, as she was trying to be cool. So she said she'd be happy to play, smiling nervously, and Artie clapped in excitement, happy that his suggestion had been a success.

"Wait," Everyone looked at Jake. "Let's all take a shot first." He declared, and pulled a bottle of vodka out from behind a bookshelf (where he'd hidden it earlier). This earned him an alarmed look from his girlfriend.

"Jake!" She hissed. "We said no hard liquor."

"Come on, babe, it'll be fine. Nothing bad is going to happen." He did his best to reassure her as most of the others began to chant "shots, shots, shots…" (Brittany even pumped her fist in the air), with the exception of Blaine, who was still feeling weird about drinking because he didn't want to get too sloppy in front of Sam, and Ryder, who had also been keeping quiet a lot, because, although he had had alcohol before, he had never been drunk, and he was a little bit scared. Not that he would tell anybody that.

Marley looked at all her friends' happy faces and didn't want to disappoint them. Kitty was smirking from across the circle where she sat between Tina and Blaine, much to Tina's disappointment. Marley knew if she said no the blonde girl would torment her forever, so she hesitantly allowed it, earning her cheers from the crowd. That part made her feel good. Jake grinned at the success.

"You won't regret this!" He placed a kiss on the brunette's cheek before going to the kitchen to retrieve the plastic shot glasses he'd bought earlier that day. When he came back to the living room he filled one for each person there, reminded by Marley to be careful not to spill anything on the rug, and passed them around the circle.

"Alright everybody, here's to a fun night. Drink up!" He exclaimed. Sam and Brittany clinked glasses before downing theirs, as did Ryder and Unique. Soon enough, everyone had downed theirs, except for Marley, who was still staring at it. Jake gently coaxed her until she sniffed at it and finally took a sip so tiny you could barely tell any of the clear liquid was missing from her glass. She coughed and grimaced at the taste. Most of the guests chuckled at her innocence while Jake continued trying to get her to down it. She was getting flustered and she felt very uncomfortable.

All of a sudden, Kitty began laughing, but it wasn't a friendly, endearing laugh. It was a mean, I'm-making-fun-of-you sort of laugh. That pushed Marley over the edge. Unexpectedly, she tightened her grip on the shot glass with one hand and squeezed Jake's hand with the other, before knocking back all of the vodka at once. She just barely managed to keep from coughing (or throwing up).

"Oh my God, that burns." She proclaimed, looking around at the shock on everyone's faces. But then Jake started laughing joyfully and cheered, and not long after the others had joined in. Marley was ecstatic and decided she had almost liked it. "Let's do another!" She whispered to Jake.

"Whoa, slow down there, tiger. Give it some time to kick in."

"Come on Jake, I want to be fun tonight!" She whined. Eventually he gave in (partially because he knew he'd need to drink a lot more in order to feel it), and gave everyone another shot. She took it from him and smiled before downing it and making a face once more. Ryder was a little bit worried about her – she was new to this and she was really thin, so she'd probably be a lightweight. But then Artie asked if they could start the game and Ryder forgot all about that.

"Seeing as Marley's the host and we're all seeing this brand new side of her, I think she should begin." Artie announced. A quick glance around the circle showed most of the others nodding in agreement.

"Then it's settled." Blaine joined in. "Marley, start us off." The brunette looked uncertain at first, looking to her boyfriend for comfort, who was agreeing with Blaine. Jake reminded her of the rules once more and she accepted.

"Okay. I can do this. Never have I ever… um…" She pushed a hand through her glossy brown hair, looking apprehensive. "Never have I ever," she repeated, "said I hated my mom."

"Boring!" Kitty called out. Ryder shushed her and she rolled her eyes again.

"Now, everyone who _has_ done that before, drink." Jake reminded the others. Marley looked around the circle and was shocked at the amount of people who had said they hated their mom before. It was basically everyone except for her.

"People say that kind of thing when they get mad. No worries, I'm sure none of us have actually meant it, Marley." Ryder tried to console her. Next, it was Jake's turn. He barely even had to think about it, obviously someone who was used to playing this game.

"Never have I ever watched porn."

"Don't you have to say something you haven't actually done before?" Artie quizzed him. Kitty sniggered.

Jake responded with "Not in my version of the game. It's more fun if you're allowed to say stuff you've done before, too. Otherwise I'd have nothing to say." He winked, trying to convince everyone of his badassness. Living up to his older half-brother, Noah Puckerman, was hard in a room full of people who had spent years watching Noah (Puck) be the most badass of them all. Jake was trying to make an impression, though he'd never say so out loud.

He, of course, had to drink. So did everyone else, some of them looking rather embarrassed about it (as opposed to Jake who almost seemed proud), except for Marley (of course) and Brittany. That surprised everyone.

"Oh, come on, Brittany, we all know you're lying." Tina accused her.

"I just don't like it on a screen. It needs to be real for me. And also, my cat watches porn and I think that's disgusting." She said, with a blank, completely serious expression on her face. Sam raised his eyebrows next to her, with a knowing smirk before whispering something in her ear. Her expression turned into a devious smile and she turned to the side to wrap her arms around him and pull him forwards in a heated kiss, his hands settling on her waist to steady them. Nobody had heard what Sam had said, but they could probably guess more or less what kind of thing it was if it got him that reaction.

"Okay, guys, break it up, let's just get on with the game." Kitty said, although the scene was highly entertaining. Blaine was very thankful for her existence in that moment, because, although he couldn't bear to see it, he hadn't been able to tear his eyes off of the two blondes locking lips. In the meanwhile, Tina had been watching him, disappointed.

Brittany and Sam broke apart, straightening out their clothes and turning back to face the others once more, however neither of them could stop smiling. It was Sam's turn now.

"Never have I ever fallen in love with my best friend." He stated simply, took one look at Brittany, and proudly picked up his cup to take a sip from it. This statement brought forth a chorus of "aww"s and "how sweet"s from the group, as well as a sarcastic "adorable" from Kitty, who couldn't, however, stop a friendly giggle from escaping her lips afterwards. Brittany, of course, drank too, returning Sam's loving look with a whispered "thank you" (while also keeping Santana in mind). Artie drank, remembering when he had dated Tina, as did she, although she had Blaine in mind, too. None of the others drank, except for Blaine. Everyone else stared at him.

"What? Kurt was my best friend." Although he knew that wasn't what was meant, because he had started dating Kurt only shortly after meeting him, so he hadn't been his best friend yet. But he wasn't about to confess his feelings for Sam, that would be too embarrassing. The others could tell there was something he was hiding, but nobody pried any further, not wanting to embarrass him and ruin the night. Sam looked down at his hands. Maybe he was starting to get a clue.

Tina, on the other hand, smiled to herself, for some reason thinking maybe Blaine might actually be talking about her, which the dark-haired man saw and was unnerved by, because he had told Tina about his crush on Sam recently. She was still the only person who knew, and he wanted it to stay that way.

It was silent. Then Artie cleared his throat. Everyone looked expectantly at Brittany, but she continued to stare off into space until Sam nudged her.

"Babe. It's your turn." He whispered. She blinked twice and turned to Sam.

"For what?"

"To play the game."

"Oh. Right. I forgot what we're playing." Loud groans rippled through the room. Brittany gazed around blankly.

"Shut up!" Sam hissed at the others, before reminding his ditzy girlfriend.

At this point, Marley was beginning to feel the alcohol kick in – the room shook slightly when she turned her head, and all of a sudden everything seemed a lot funnier to her. She leaned over to Jake and whispered something about how awesome he was. He was about to thank her when he realized the alcohol was working its effect on her. He just laughed; it was cute how low her tolerance was. She hadn't even had to drink once during this game so far. He hoped Brittany would come up with something that Marley had done, just to keep her interested.

No such luck. Brittany glanced around the room once before deciding she wanted to know everyone's deepest, most intimate secret. A mysterious, sneaky smile crept onto the beautiful blonde's face. She ran her fingers through the tangles in the tips of her hair while she took her turn.

"Never have I ever had sex." Unashamed, she picked up her red plastic cup and took a large gulp before getting up to get a refill. Jake sighed. Marley wouldn't be drinking after all. He took a sip. Most of the others followed suit. Marley didn't, of course. Neither did Unique, nor Ryder, nor Kitty. That last one shocked almost everyone.

"What?" She demanded, pretending not to care. "I know I look and act like I'm a slut, but I'm saving myself." She shrugged as if it were nothing. Jake's jaw had dropped open. Brittany, however, smiled encouragingly at her fellow blonde cheerleader.

"Good for you, Kitty." Kitty smiled warmly at her, not for the first time feeling thankful that Brittany was here tonight. They may not be the closest, but Kitty definitely liked her most out of the girls in Glee club. Ryder gave Kitty a thumbs-up and Tina patted her on the back. Artie exchanged a surprised look with Jake, unsure how he felt about this revelation.

Kitty, annoyed with all this attention (an unusual sensation for her) and needing to change the subject, asked Jake for another shot. She seemed sober enough so he gave her one, asking if anyone else wanted one, too. Sam took one. So did Brittany, who had a fairly high tolerance (probably from practice more than anything else). Marley asked for one, but he didn't let her.

"In a little while I'll give you another one, sweetie," She frowned and he kissed her forehead. Artie and Tina also took another shot. "Anyway, Artie, it's your turn, man." Jake and the rest of the room turned their attention to the boy in the wheelchair.

"Never have I ever taken someone's virginity." He said, curious. Brittany, Jake and Blaine drank. The usual suspects, apart from Blaine, but then again, most people knew that he and Kurt had been each other's firsts, so that technically counted. The dark-haired boy was up next.

"Never have I ever had sex with a girl." Everyone laughed, knowing he had picked that one on purpose because then he definitely wouldn't have to drink. He said sex not kissing because, unfortunately, there had been those two kisses he had regrettably shared with Rachel two years ago. Jake, Sam, Artie and Brittany drank, not surprising anyone.

Kitty's turn.

"Never have I ever had a sexual fantasy about someone in this room:" She smirked, trying to stir up some controversy. Now it was getting interesting. Everyone drank except for her and Marley. Most of the Glee clubbers found themselves wondering who Unique had fantasized about. Tina almost forgot to drink as she was in the middle of a fantasy right now, her gaze firmly settled on Blaine, which Ryder noticed and frowned at, a little bit unsettled.

Marley leaned over to Jake.

"I'm bored," she whispered (although she was speaking louder than she thought). "Let's do something else."

"We'll do something else in a little while, babe. Once everyone's had a turn." He offered her another shot as a peace offering, which she gladly accepted. He never would have taken her for someone who liked alcohol so much. But then again, maybe she was just pretending, he didn't know. "But this is it for now, okay?" The brunette nodded and then laid her head on Jake's shoulder. "Gotta stay responsible." He put his arm around her and held her tight.

Meanwhile, Brittany had moved over onto Sam's lap again. He was rubbing his hand up and down her back, caressing it, while she played with his hair and gave him soft kisses on his temples every now and then. Tina was still coming up with something to say.

"Never have I ever had sex in front of other people." She grinned, satisfied with what she'd come up with. Brittany was the only one who drank. Everyone else looked at her but she refused to give an explanation. She was drinking basically every turn; at this rate, no matter how much of a heavyweight she was, she was going to get very drunk. She already had to get up to get more beer again (several others had at this point, too), which she did, before plopping back down on her boyfriend's lap who resumed his earlier actions. He leaned closer to her, whispering in her ear.

"You're going to have to explain that one to me later." She just shrugged. Ryder's turn was next, and he wanted to get away from the topic of sex for a change. It made him slightly uncomfortable, and he was sure Marley wasn't enjoying it.

"Never have I ever shoplifted." Jake drank, no surprise there, although it earned him an angry look from an intoxicated Marley, who started giggling again about two seconds later. Everyone else noticed how drunk she already was and thought it was hilarious. Sam drank. Kitty drank too. That wasn't really a shock. But then, so did Unique.

"I don't really want to get too much into it because then I'll get all upset. I was just starting to feel like a girl and… well… I wanted a dress, but I was too embarrassed to buy it. That's all."

"Oh, get over yourself." Kitty said, but immediately regretted it. She suddenly realized she was starting to like these losers and wanted to stop being mean to them. Unfortunately the insults tended to just flow out of her mouth unplanned. "Oh, crap." She added, but quietly enough for no one else to hear it. Finally, Unique was the only one left who hadn't gone yet.

"Never have I ever flashed someone." Brittany drank. Kitty drank. Sam drank, admittedly looking a little embarrassed about it. And then it happened. In the very last round of the game, it finally happened. The moment they had all been waiting for. Marley picked up her cup and took a drink from it. The entire room fell silent when they realized it. Everyone gaped at her, awaiting an explanation. She looked up and realized all eyes were on her. Unused to this attention or this level of intoxication, she opened her mouth and, very drunkenly and loudly demanded "why is everyone looking at me like that?", glaring at Jake.

"It just… doesn't seem like something you would do." He responded, dumbfounded.

"Yeah, 'cause you're a boring prude." Kitty added.

"Shut up, virgin." That was Tina. Everyone was surprised at her sudden ferocity. She'd gotten a little fed up with not having enough attention from Blaine and was taking it out on Kitty. She'd also gotten a little fed up with the blonde's attitude; Marley was such a nice person. And maybe Tina was also a little bit tipsier than she thought.

"Okay, I'm willing to ignore that, skank." Kitty viciously snapped back at Tina. Before Tina could yell at her Ryder held her down and calmed her. Kitty smirked victoriously. Suddenly, Artie noticed the attention had been shifted from what was truly important.

"So, Marley, you were going to explain." Everyone remembered and turned back to look at the innocent brunette.

"It was a dare, okay? That's all. And I was, like, twelve." She rolled her eyes, waiting for everyone to be disappointed. But suddenly Jake started clapping and then the whole room followed suit, with the exception of Ryder and Kitty who exchanged somewhat worried glances. Ryder didn't want Marley to turn into that kind of girl, her good girl thing was what he liked best about her, and Kitty just simply wasn't all that impressed by the brunette. The "girl next door" thing was getting old.

"Okay, Marley, back to you." Artie reminded her. She got upset and turned to her boyfriend, pouting.

"But, Jake, you promised we'd do something else!" She whined.

"I did." He sighed, looking at the disappointed crowd. "Alright, everybody," he suddenly had an idea, "you can all just go back to doing your own thing for a little while until someone finishes this bottle," he held up the vodka which was about two thirds empty, "and then we'll reconvene here for some Spin the Bottle action. Sound good?" He looked around, awaiting an answer, and almost everyone murmured their consent and/or cheered it (that would be Brittany, since she loved parties and loved kissing people, no matter who it was).

Jake was the first to get up from the circle. He made his way back over to the stereo, where he turned the music up louder. Tina grabbed a hold of Blaine's wrists and pulled him up.

"Dance with me, Blainy days," she slurred. "You're so awesome."

"Geez, Tina, how much have you had?" The ex-Warbler grimaced at the beer on her breath.

"Not thaaat much," she responded with a giggle, "though I did have another beer or two while no one was watching." Blaine sighed. This was going to get exhausting. He also decided he shouldn't even bother to keep an eye on how much everyone was drinking anymore, which he hadn't even noticed he'd been doing. He didn't always need to be the responsible one. He decided he needed to loosen up a little.

Tina still held onto his wrists and was moving to the music at this point, and although she had been making him slightly uncomfortable lately, he had to admit this was kind of fun, so he tried to let go of his worries and joined in. Managing to conjure up some enthusiasm, he was suddenly in full-on dance mode.

Jake and Brittany caught on to what was happening and joined the two in the middle of the room, which was now the makeshift dance floor, apparently.

Ryder rushed to take care of a teetering Marley, who Jake had just left on her own.

Kitty walked over to Unique and, shockingly, apologized for some of her earlier comments. Unique, in an excellent mood, was quick to forgive. The two divas hugged and then joined the group of people dancing. Artie looked a little sad that he couldn't join in, but he just moved his upper body to the music, something he had lots of practice doing by now. Sam sat down next to him, content to just watch his girlfriend and friends having fun for now. He had also grabbed the bottle of vodka, which he took a swig from before passing it to his friend in the wheelchair. Sam wasn't feeling much but Artie was starting to get a little bit drunk.

Brittany took off her embroidered white sweater, leaving her in a light pink tank top and some grey leggings, and came over to the two boys to drop it on the couch. Spotting the vodka bottle, she grabbed it and took a long gulp from it before either of them had time to react. Then she took it with her and offered the rest to Unique, who she figured could use a little more alcohol in her system, but not before Kitty got a hold of it, drinking a bit of it.

They danced a little more, Unique now holding the bottle but not drinking from it just yet. Sam decided he wanted to join in. He came up behind his girlfriend and put his hands on her waist, breathing on her neck seductively. She smirked and turned around, snaking her hands around his neck beneath his soft hair, kissing along his jaw line. Then she began to grind up against him, pulling him closer. His grip on her back was tight as he moved to the rhythm she set, perfectly in time with the beat of the song and feeling like he was in heaven.

Unfortunately, he had left Artie alone. The boy in the wheelchair looked a little sad and lonely, as well as left out, since even Ryder and Marley had joined the group by now. Kitty glanced at him by chance and began to feel bad. She decided this was her chance to redeem herself by making some losers feel good with her company and made her way over, careful not to step on anyone's feet as she pushed through the group of dancing Gleeks.

"Excuse me, coming through." She sounded annoyed. Artie's face lit up when he spotted her.

"Hey, you looked lonely over here all by yourself." She plopped down on the couch next to where he was parked, frowned and poked him on the nose playfully.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Artie looked suspicious.

"Just shut up and enjoy my company." Kitty snapped. Things were serious for a second before both of them burst out laughing at the situation. They looked into each other's eyes as they did so. Artie felt some kind of spark (or maybe it was just the fact that Kitty was actually being nice to him for once), but he wanted to do something about it, so he leaned in a little closer. He felt his heartbeat speed up significantly when she mirrored his actions (he hadn't really been expecting that). Her face was getting closer. His eyes darted to her mouth and back up to her eyes and then back down to her mouth. They were getting closer and closer together… but then a loud "woo!" that sounded a lot like Unique startled them apart. Damn it! Right when their lips had been just about to touch. Artie looked back at Kitty after the initial shock was over, but her eyes were focused on Brittany, who was calling something to them, and the moment was gone.

"Guys! Unique just emptied the bottle. It's time to play!" The blonde was bouncing up and down, barely able to contain her excitement. Artie sighed with disappointment. Maybe he'd get a chance to kiss Kitty during the game… He definitely hoped so.

The Gleeks gathered in a circle on the floor once again.

"Alright, guys!" Jake's steady voice silenced the chatter that had been going around the room. "High stakes Spin the Bottle, who's in?" Upon being greeted with a bunch of blank looks, he began to explain further. "Okay, so, everyone knows the basic rules. You spin the bottle," He held it up to demonstrate, "and whoever it points to is the person you have to kiss." He raised his eyebrows, checking to see if everyone was getting it. "In my version, however," he added with an evil glint in his eye, "the first time you spin the bottle, the kiss is just a quick one, three seconds tops. The second time, it's a minimum of seven seconds and you have to add tongue. It'll get longer and more intense each time it's your turn to spin the bottle, so you'd better hope it won't be too many times." He looked smug. "And, for the final twist: if you mess up any of these rules or refuse to kiss someone (which you definitely shouldn't do and that should be voted on), you both have to either take a drink of this disgusting flavored liquor I brought," he held up a bottle filled with a greenish-golden liquid, "or take off one item of clothing. Your choice." He finished, exhaled, and looked around the room happily.

The reactions were mixed, but he decided they were going with it. Under normal circumstances, Marley would have protested, but at this point she didn't even care; she was too busy giggling at something Ryder (who was sitting next to her) had said (he was enjoying the ridiculous amount of affectionate attention from her, even if it was just due to her high level of intoxication).

Even Blaine was on board with this, freaking out inside at the possibility of maybe eventually getting to kiss Sam. A few people looked uncomfortable, but the game had started now. And since Jake was the one holding the bottle as well as the person who had come up with the idea for the game, he got to go first. He laid the bottle down and spun it. It turned a couple of times before finally stopping at Kitty. The room fell silent for a moment. Breaths were held. Apprehensive looks were exchanged and tossed at Marley, awaiting her reaction. She looked up and saw what had happened. It did unnerve her a little bit, but she suppressed that feeling and instead gave her boyfriend a thumbs up while laughing (admittedly a little too loud).

The fact that Jake and Kitty had once dated seemed irrelevant to her, anyway. Let him kiss her, whatever. He was with Marley now and she knew he cared about her. So Jake gave her a smile that clearly said "thank you" and then crawled past Unique to give Kitty a brief kiss. It was open mouthed, but there was no tongue and it was over before they knew it. Jake went back to his earlier position and neither of them said anything. It was a little awkward, but no big deal.

Kitty grabbed the bottle and spun it. It pointed at Brittany. Artie, who had been secretly crossing his fingers behind his back, felt slightly let down, but his high spirits soon returned when he remembered to be thankful that it was Brittany and not some guy. Besides, a girl-on-girl kiss? Especially when they were two sexy, gorgeous cheerleaders? Hot! The guys all hooted and hollered. Even Tina, very drunk at this point, joined in with a cat call. Kitty looked slightly unnerved (she was strongly Christian after all), but was also somehow thankful it was her friend who she felt pretty comfortable with. It was better than having to kiss Unique, or Sam with those big lips she feared might swallow her whole. She briefly wondered how Brittany's mouth was still in tact from dating the blonde boy, but pushed the thought aside and focused on the task at hand. It was only a short kiss, she reminded herself. The thought that Brittany kissed girls a lot only bothered her a little. She had always been curious too, where was the harm? Plus, the guys would love it, and refusing would be lame (and she didn't want the subsequent punishment).

So, finally making up her mind, she made her way across the circle on all fours until she reached the other blonde. Brittany was smiling encouragingly at her, making a seductive "come closer" gesture with her fingers and feeling excited that it was already her turn. Kitty wished she was a little drunker. She leaned in to Brittany's smiling face and puckered her lips for a peck, but Brittany turned it into an open mouthed kiss, stroking Kitty's arm briefly as she did so. It lasted exactly three seconds before Kitty broke away (only slightly uncomfortable) and returned to her seat between Unique and Ryder, doing her best to ignore the guys' catcalling and cries of "that was so hot!", although she did have to admit it made her feel kind of appreciated. She still decided to drink some more though, and asked Jake to hand her some tequila. He gladly complied. She passed it around the circle and everyone who wanted some took some.

Artie and Sam, who sat on either side of Brittany, high fived behind her back while she reached for the bottle. They had been right up close for the action and they had most definitely enjoyed it.

Everyone watched intently as Brittany spun the bottle, her eyes following its movement closely. When it stopped at Sam, some people groaned. Tina muttered "of course" bitterly, as if somehow believing Brittany had found a way to cheat Spin the Bottle. Brittany squealed and Sam almost bounced up and down, he could barely contain his enthusiasm.

Without a second's hesitation she turned to her right, grabbed him roughly by the face and pulled him so close he would be on top of her if he went any further. One of his legs ended up kind of lodged between hers. She more or less attacked him with her lips, adding in tongue almost immediately, her hands tousling his hair as his roamed her back, holding her close. A chorus of "oooh"s went through the room as they realized she had broken the first rule by adding tongue in. Besides, it had been way more than three seconds and the kiss was still happening. In fact, Sam moved a hand to her thigh and hoisted her leg up around his waist before Jake finally had to walk over and pull them apart.

Artie had been watching, highly entertained, as had most of the others. Blaine hadn't been able to bear looking, but he sure could hear what was happening, as he was sitting on the other side of Sam. He had a pained expression on his face.

"You guys broke the first rule!" Marley slurred out accusingly. Sam grinned, but Brittany looked confused.

"But it was my second kiss of the game…"

"Yeah, but it was only your first time spinning the bottle, Brittany." Artie reminded her. She looked at him blankly for a second before responding with a meek "oh."

"I would have broken that rule, anyway." She stated, unapologetic. Sam looked delighted at this.

"Time for your guys' punishments!" Blaine broke into their conversation, secretly hoping Sam would choose to take an item of clothing off (although that might do things to Blaine he wasn't sure he wanted happening here). Both halves of the blonde couple went for the liquor though (which was actually something described as "spicy apple" flavored). It really was disgusting, but Sam was feeling decidedly too little of an alcoholic effect and Brittany was always up for drinking more. They each took a swig and put the bottle back down, wincing at the flavor, with Brittany washing away the taste by reaching for a drink she had mixed earlier. Immediately afterwards, Brittany pulled her shirt up over her head and tossed it aside, earning her some strange glances and many transfixed stares.

"Um, Britt, the rule was to either drink _or_ take a piece of clothing off. You didn't have to do both." Jake gently reminded her.

"Oh," she repeated, before adding an "oh well!" and remaining as she was. Most of the guys couldn't tear their eyes off of her perfectly lean stomach and perky breasts, now confined only by a simple white and lilac polka dotted bra. Sam couldn't stop smiling, and only snapped at Jake once for leering at his girlfriend before he stopped caring. Brittany was hot and he was proud as hell. Not that he wasn't hot, too, he knew he was.

"Your turn, man," Ryder reminded him.

"Oh. Right." Sam reluctantly tore his gaze away from his girlfriend's body (it was nothing he hadn't seen before but that didn't mean he would ever be sick of looking at it) and reached for the empty bottle on the ground. It spun a few times and pointed at Marley. She shrunk back, embarrassed, but eventually accepted her fate. Before she knew it the kiss was over.

Marley had to kiss Unique (she giggled at this), Unique had to kiss Tina, and Tina had to kiss Artie (this wasn't unfamiliar territory). Artie had to kiss Sam (awkwardly, since the tall blonde boy had to bend over the wheelchair), and then it was Sam's turn again. His second spin of the game. Breaths were held and several sets of eyes followed the bottle as it slowed down, finally reaching a stopping point when it pointed at Blaine. He dared to open his eyes, which had been closed, and felt his breath catch in his throat when he saw. He gulped and slowly moved his eyes up, where they met his best friend's, who was looking at him.

Sam didn't seem too bothered by the intense look Blaine was giving him, or by the fact that he had to kiss his best friend, actually. The alcohol had kicked in by now but he could still think. However, the thought about whether or not Blaine might like him didn't even cross his mind now.

"Sam, you don't have to…" Blaine started, but was interrupted by a "boo!" from Brittany.

"I don't care, dude." Sam grinned, adorably, and Blaine gave into it.

"Fine, let's do this." Blaine tried to sound confident so as not to let on how nervous he was. He said nothing of the fear that plagued him – what would this kiss do to their friendship? Tina eyed him suspiciously

"Yay! Kisses!" Brittany threw her head back, ecstatic, and removed her arm from where it was draped around Sam's shoulders. She had been leaning on him sloppily. Sam leaned towards Blaine and was about to press his mouth onto his friend's, but not before Jake reminded them of the rules of the second kiss.

"Right. At least seven seconds. Got it." Sam nodded.

"And tongue." Brittany threw in. Blaine tossed her a confused look – wasn't she supposed to get upset or something? But no, she was way too, well, _Brittany_ , to be jealous about this. Blaine steeled himself and closed his eyes. He felt Sam's steady hand on the back of his neck, pulling him forward, and in an instant the blonde's big lips closed around Blaine's own.

Sighing into the kiss, Blaine pushed deeper into it. One of his hands had settled on Sam's thigh. Sam reached up briefly to tuck a stray blonde hair behind his right ear, however not breaking the contact, and then ran his tongue along the inside of Blaine's parted lips, the brunette already prepared to grant him entrance. Their tongues battled for a little while before someone told them the time was up. Blaine sat back, briefly made sure he hadn't accidentally gotten a boner or something, and avoided eye contact with Sam. He felt weird, though. Sam had great lips, that much was true, but aside from that, Blaine didn't feel any different. The world hadn't stopped like he'd expected it to. Maybe it had been their chanting friends all around them that had broken that spell, but somehow he just felt like maybe the kiss hadn't been as special as he'd expected it to be. He was disappointed, but, in a way, also relieved.

Sam, on the other hand, thought nothing further of it and placed a hand on Brittany's ass, holding her close. She leaned into him, confessing in his ear that she had found that kiss hot. And also that she was sad he hadn't taken his shirt off like she had.

Blaine was still deep in thought, wondering what this did to his crush, until someone tapped him and reminded him to spin the bottle.

"Oh, right." He snapped out of his daze, shaking his head to clear his booze-clouded mind of thoughts he knew he wouldn't be able to make sense of until he was sober again anyway, and reached for the bottle laying in front of him.

Blaine had to share a quick kiss with Ryder, who in turn had to kiss Marley. He seemed a little eager and Jake became protective. Marley seemed into it, too, and when the kiss went over three seconds Jake pulled Marley away from Ryder and tried to put an arm around her, which she slapped away.

Marley removed her cardigan for breaking the rules and Ryder removed his t-shirt. When Marley spun the bottle it landed on Blaine again. Sighing, they fulfilled the seven seconds and tongue, although both of them were highly uncomfortable. Finally, they got to break apart, and Blaine spun. When it landed on Tina he had to suppress a loud, fearful groan. He shared a wary look with Sam, who understood his pain, before moving towards Tina's way too excited face.

The kiss began, slowly at first, but when Tina's tongue slid over his lips he shuddered and pulled away from her. She looked very insulted and tried to pull him back in, but he backed away further.

"I'm sorry, I c-can't." Blaine stuttered, looking at anything but Tina. Anything to avoid seeing the hurt in her eyes and the tears of embarrassment welling up in them that would only anger Blaine more. A chorus of "oooh"s went through the room and Blaine rolled his eyes, frustrated.

"I don't want to play anymore." He stated. Complying with the rules, however, he quickly grabbed the apple spice liquor and took a swig before passing it to the Asian girl while still avoiding her eyes. She snatched it from him angrily. "Let's just do something else, okay?"

Someone else suggested truth or dare, and because Blaine thought it was a better option than walking around a room full of people having fun while he was trying to avoid Tina and having to see Sam and Brittany suck each other's faces off, he agreed. He also reached for some whiskey. Now he didn't care anymore. He was having a bad night and he hoped the alcohol and the game would take his mind off of his problems.

"Truth or dare, Ryder?" Kitty asked him, wanting to get on with it. He chose truth; she asked him who he'd most like to date in this room. He responded with a meek "Marley", avoiding her eyes and trying not to crumble under Jake's glare. Not that it was news to anyone. Kitty just liked to stir things up. Ryder cleared his throat before asking Unique, who chose dare, to prank call Sue Sylvester and offer her services as a prostitute. Unique thought this was hilarious, as did everyone else, although some people exchanged scared glances, knowing full well the extent of Sue's wrath should she find out who it was. However, their levels of intoxication overtook their inhibitions and before they knew it Unique was on the phone offering to have sex with Sue for a certain (very high) sum of money. It took all they had not to burst out laughing when Sue seemed to consider the offer for a moment (obviously not knowing it was Unique) before declining. As soon as Unique hung up the phone, nobody could contain it and all the problems of before were forgotten as the entire room was beside themselves in hysterics. Tears of laughter streamed down both Tina and Ryder's cheeks, and Sam, between heavy bouts of hysteria, said something along the lines of "how desperate is she?", in response to which the entire room only laughed harder. They had never felt better and, for the first time that evening, everyone from Glee club felt like a unit of people who belonged together. It seemed as if Marley had been forgiven and all the problems between any given members of the club just went away for a few minutes of hilarity. Even Kitty couldn't control the intense happiness going through her, and none of the others had ever seen a more genuine smile on her face.

"That was genius, Ryder!" Blaine congratulated him and clapped him on the shoulder between giggles. Ryder grinned, his eyes bright as he received a painfully strong high-five from Sam, who was agreeing with Blaine.

Unique dared Kitty to leave her panties on the neighbor's doorstep and ring the bell. "Gross", she stated, but did it anyway, leaving her commando in her black jeans. Kitty asked Brittany who her last sex dream was about. Brittany said Marley. Marley's face showed a mix of confusion, being grossed out but also flattery.

"That is hot." Jake stated, deadpan, and Sam couldn't help but nod in agreement. Brittany dared Artie to wear one of Marley's bras over his shirt for the next three rounds. Marley protested loudly, but after a little coaxing from the rest of the group she stumbled up to her bedroom (with the help of Brittany; Marley was having trouble walking) and returned a minute later with a light pink bra she tossed at Artie. He couldn't stop laughing as he struggled fastening it. Kitty leaned over to help.

Artie asked Jake whether he'd ever had a crush on a teacher. Jake said he hadn't.

"Guess that doesn't run in the family," Tina tossed in, earning her a few chuckles from those who knew Puck (and remembered his crush on Shelby Corcoran). When Marley chose dare after some hesitation, Jake told her to kiss Brittany and feel her up, not being able to get the image of Brittany's dream out of his head. Most of the room cheered. Naturally, Marley was uncomfortable, but Brittany convinced her it would be fine. Marley sat down across from Brittany and slowly leaned in, pressing their lips together softly. Almost immediately, Brittany responded by kissing back roughly and pulled the smaller brunette into her lap while pushing her tongue into her mouth. Marley was startled and tried to pull away, but Brittany's hands on her lower back kept her in place. After a few seconds, Brittany grabbed one of Marley's hands (which were around the blonde's upper back) and guided it around to her front, resting it on her left breast. She broke the kiss for a moment to whisper "it's okay" to the scared girl. This was new territory for her, after all. After a moment's faltering, she gave Brittany's breast a little squeeze, then a longer one. Brittany moaned quietly into her mouth. The brunette ran her hands down Brittany's taut stomach, then back up for one more touch of her breasts before breaking away and returning to her previous seat without another word.

"She's really good at that." Brittany grinned before settling in her boyfriend's lap, who was clearly aroused (she could feel his erection). She smirked and kissed his jaw before whispering "I'll help you deal with that later" in his ear. It took all he had not to moan.

Several of the guys were having similar problems. The situation had been all the hotter because Brittany still wasn't wearing a shirt.

"I'm proud of you." Jake whispered in Marley's ear, who hit him on the arm playfully in return. She knew this was nothing like her, but she was very drunk, and despite it making her uncomfortable she did like the fact that she was breaking out of her shell a little bit and making some crazy experiences. After a reminder that it was her turn, she asked Sam if he'd ever been caught doing something he shouldn't have been doing. He said he'd once been caught stealing food for his family.

Finally, it was Sam's turn. He'd been waiting for this all night; a chance to embarrass Tina, who had been really annoying him lately with the way she was clinging to his best friend.

"Tina, truth or dare?" When she picked truth, he got excited. "Admit you have a crush on Blaine." He stared at her face intensely. She looked around, her mouth open.

"I- I don't know what you're talking about, Sam," she said accusingly. "That's crazy, Blaine's gay, everyone knows that." But she was clearly agitated.

"So?" The blonde inquired further.

"Um…" Tina was flustered now, looking for something to say. The rest of the room had gone silent. Ryder glanced at Artie nervously. No one said anything. Finally, Blaine, who had been mostly keeping in the background, still embarrassed about what had happened earlier, spoke up.

"Sam, let it go." As much as Tina had been acting creepy lately, he didn't want to do this to her. Mostly because he was in the same boat with Sam as she was with him.

"Come on man, it's ridiculous! Get over him, Tina! He'll never like you back!" Sam exclaimed, getting way too into this. Angry tears filled Tina's eyes and before she could stop herself she exclaimed "WELL, BLAINE HAS A CRUSH ON YOU!" in an attempt to hurt them as well as take the attention off of her. Gasps went around the room. Most people weren't all that surprised, but they were shocked at Tina saying it. Kitty smirked. She had known, it had been really obvious.

Sam stared at Blaine. He had had no idea.

"Seriously, man?" He didn't mean it to sound offended. He didn't care, Blaine was still his bro, and to be honest, it flattered him. But Blaine took it as being grossed out and he had to escape, he couldn't handle all the eyes staring at him and he was so embarrassed. He got up and quickly headed out the front door for some fresh air, wrapping his cardigan tighter around his torso as the late winter air hit him with a blast. He was holding back tears of shame. It was dark out and there weren't many stars to be seen. He sat alone for a minute, thinking about how terrified he was that he could have ruined their friendship forever, when all of a sudden he heard footsteps coming up behind him.

"Go away, Tina, I don't want your apology." He growled, not looking up.

"It's not Tina, man." Blaine heard Sam's voice and turned his head to the other side as the tears came up in his eyes again.

"Leave me alone, Sam. I know you never want to talk to me again."

"Dude, that's crazy." Sam plopped down on the porch next to where Blaine was sitting and put an arm around his shoulders. "You can't get rid of me." Blaine, slightly uncomfortable, now turned his head to face his blonde bestie.

"But aren't you disgusted?"

"Come on, man, you know me. It makes me feel really good when people like me. And you're my best friend _and_ you're gay, it was bound to happen." Sam grinned as Blaine wiped at the corners of his eyes.

"Okay," he responded weakly. "I'm sorry, though."

"Don't be." Sam pulled his best friend into a bear hug. When they separated, Blaine spoke again.

"You must feel really weird about that kiss."

"I don't care, man," Sam repeated, "I wouldn't feel weird about it if it was a girl, so why should I with you?" Blaine couldn't argue with that logic.

"For the record, it didn't feel as good as I was expecting it to. Maybe I'm over you."

"Hey, now I'm offended! I'm an excellent kisser, just ask Brittany." Sam laughed out loud and patted Blaine on the back. "Let's go back inside, it's cold." He added, and pulled Blaine up, casually tossing an arm around his shoulder as they made their way back into the house. Back in the living room, the group of people on the floor had disbanded and everyone was just doing their own thing now. The music was blaring and, if he was honest, Blaine felt a lot better now that the secret was out and Sam had reacted so positively. Everyone was back to having a good time, except for Tina, who sat in a corner looking pissed. Blaine sighed and walked over, asking her to dance. She couldn't say no and soon she, too, was feeling much better, holding Blaine's hands as he twirled her around. Sam had headed to the bathroom with Brittany, where she was (as promised) helping him with his earlier "situation" by giving him a blow job. Drunk, it felt even better, he thought.

In another corner of the living room, Artie rolled over to Kitty, who was looking through Marley's DVD collection. He struck up a conversation about one of the movies before saying "I have to confess something." Kitty looked at him expectantly. He glanced at the floor, then back up at her. "I was really disappointed when we didn't kiss earlier." She threw her hair over her shoulder, laughing.

"Me too, surprisingly." Artie sighed, his heart fluttering a little at her response. "But, you know…" She winked at him. "There's still time to change that." Before he had time to protest (not that he was going to), Kitty had sat down in his lap, wrapped her arms around his neck, and placed a big fat kiss on his lips. She pulled away, watching his face which exploded into an adorably happy grin.

"That was nice." He couldn't stop beaming at her.

"Mhmm," She responded, and went in for another kiss, and another and another… Artie was in heaven.

"Look at the two of them making out in the corner." Jake nudged Ryder and pointed over to Artie and Kitty. Ryder chuckled and thought it was cute. He started to wonder where Brittany and Sam had gone, but barely had time to register that thought before Unique and Marley ran over to the two boys and pulled them into the middle of the room to dance some more. Ryder demonstrated some of his football end-zone dance moves that had the whole group laughing and cheering. Marley ran away to briefly throw up a few times while Jake held her hair back (she was never drinking that much ever again), but she was back having fun soon enough.

A little while later, everyone was passed out in various places across the room. Brittany had fallen asleep on Sam's chest on the couch, his arm around her. Blaine was lying in a corner of the room next to Artie and Kitty, who were holding hands. Tina, Unique and Ryder were on the carpet in the middle of the room. Jake and Marley lay awake on another sofa with a wool blanket on top of them. Marley whispered "thank you for a really fun party" in his ear before her eyes closed and she began to snore loudly, exhausted and drained of energy. Jake couldn't help but smile warmly down at her before pulling her in closer, pressing her tightly to his body and casting one more glance around the room at the dead-looking glee club members he loved so much before he, too, fell asleep. He was happy.

For the moment, no one thought about the headache they would have the next morning. That could be dealt with at a later time.

It had been a great evening, all things considered, despite the few problems that had come up, and nobody could complain about the turnout of the party. Joe and Sugar were going to be sad they'd missed it.

 **The end. Hope you liked it! Leave me a review and tell me what I can do better if you want**


End file.
